battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pedro9basket
*''2011 Archive'' RE: Done. Re: Sorry it took me so long to get back, IRL work and such, but I think unlocks and unlock points should be explained in the same page, maybe like "Mulitplayer Unlocks of Battlefield 2142." But definatly ask Bond or PE for advice on the matter. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 17:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: BF2142 Unlock points I certainly agree that its worth its own page. As long as you and H2 can fill it out to not be stub-length, then I'm fine with that. It's certainly a feature unique to BF2142, and should be noted as such. 21:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol I was looking at yo page. You got Trusted user on my B-day.-- slopIjoe شیر از رزمندگان 17:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, saw that :/ DG mentioned putting you forward for an RFA. Do you feel up to it? I could nominate you if you'd like. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :The big issue I have is that close to 2/3rds your total edits are blog comments -- compared to Maxwell, who has 55% mainspace edits -- looking at it from that perspective, I honestly don't feel particularly comfortable nominating you (contrary to what I said above) but I ''would support you if you nominated yourself. :Granted, it's you, Slopijoe, or Maxwell who would be up next, and TBH (not trying to sound rude) Maxwell seems to me like the best candidate, granted he hasn't exactly been active much recently. So we couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be inactive 75% of the time. :Which leaves you and Tywin as potential candidates (Zephalian hasn't been active of late, so same story as Maxwell). :I think for now I'll abstain from nominating anybody until I get a second opinion from the other admins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do; I may nominate H2 for admin. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry I'll Support you to the end- slopIjoe شیر از رزمندگان 21:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: From the EU base in the south to the PAC base in the north, left to right, its Insertion Point, West Bridge, East Bridge, Fuel Depot, Main Square, Grand Park, Monument Park. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod? Hey Pedro. I thought you were an admin? It doesn't really make sense to be a chat mod, since people are on the chat once in a lifetime. Well I don't know. Later.I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 23:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey There's no reason to use that old technique; you can just use your own personal wikia.css page to make alterations to your theme. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) if you are going to be admin I'll jump up and down saying hurray.-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 08:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw H2 asking if we (me and you) Decide not be admin. He'll be admin (I'm gonna try the RFA as are you I think your RFA is gonna be Atleast 0 opposes. Mines is gonna be close. BTW have you ever been admin-- '''Slopijoe Nanodesu? 10:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) TL;DR lol just kidding. you convinced me to stay TU a little longer until yuri decides to say "fuck it, if he doesnt want it i'm forcing". i dont really want admin being im trusted user for only 4 days it would be REALLY UNFAIR for me to get Admin after 5 days while you been it since my B-day. and I am admin of a wiki actually ichigo mashimaro wikia. (adopted) I edit there so i know admin feels.I think Maxwell should get it it either him only or Zephalian. Not the Dictator 4 life of COD wikia. But if all else fails i'll possibly step up to the plate (even though it feels your being cheated :(.) -- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Pins are done... Just a basic version for now. My question is should they be added onto Pins or made into a seperate page such as Pins of Battlefield 2142? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) YO dog I heard you like Titans. So I got a Titan for you his name is Cronus. Awe had a clash of the titans Damn I suck at jokes-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) IM AM VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEDDD- '''Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Silver IMO- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC)